1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile device and more specifically it relates to a mobile device for supporting a user in a standing, sitting, or kneeling position such as to increase the mobility of paraplegic persons or other users incapable of moving as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Persons confined to wheelchairs may become uncomfortable, stressed, or depressed due to long periods of sitting. Wheelchairs do not permit an occupant to stand and may be difficult to maneuver, especially in confined, crowded, or off-road situations. In addition, it may be beneficial for a user to stand in certain situations, such as when in a crowded location, or to offer a better viewpoint. Prior mobile devices such that permitted a user to stand suffer various drawbacks, such as not being suited for off-road use, not permitting the user to kneel, and being overly large such as to restrict maneuverability. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved mobile device for supporting a user in a standing, sitting, or kneeling position such as to increase the mobility of paraplegic persons or other users incapable of moving as desired.